The Clock Strikes
by RevansRubber Duck Darth Nimble
Summary: There's always a certain time for everything, and schedules should not be interrupted. When one tampers with the Will of Abyss's schedule, she tends to tamper with yours


**HIYA!**

**I still don't own PH D:**

**Buuuuuuuut I do own my awesome clock strike poem? =D? Okay, so it's not that awesome.**

**I'd also like to thank Joanie-who-loves-you for betaing this! If you havn't already, I recommend you check out her stories! ^_^  
**

**Anyways, enjoy! ^_^ Or try to.... o.o

* * *

**

**_The clock strikes one, it's time for some fun_.**

Alyss always had a specific time for everything. At exactly six thirty in the morning, she would wake and go about refreshing herself. At exactly nine o' clock it was time to drink tea. At twelve, it _had_ been time to switch bodies. At three it _had_ been time for tea. Exactly a half hour later, it had been time to play with Jack. Humans liked to screw up her time table, it seemed, so why not screw _them_ up in return?

**_The clock strikes two, I'd like to play with you._**

She loved to play games, even if they interrupted her schedule. Her dolls had their own time reserved for play, as did Cheshire, though she would often extend his time. Jack had always been her favourite, but he hadn't come for a long time now. With nothing else to play with after three, Alyss had created her own game. It involved chains and passing judgment.

**_The clock strikes three, won't you come with me?_**

A young child's laughter rang through the halls. The kind of laughter that implied that child had no fears, and not because they had someone to protect them. It was the kind that said _they_ should be feared, because killing was not wrong. It was only punishment.

"Hey, won't you come with me to Abyss? That way, we won't ever have to be apart!" No, killing was not wrong. Sometimes it just meant you wanted to be with someone so bad, not even death was an obstacle. Even as blood trickled down the walls and formed on the floor, Alyss still thought she had done the right thing. After all, this was keeping the best in mind.

**_The clock strikes four, you're no more!_**

Oops. Albus wasn't here anymore. A lot of chains weren't. They deserved it, of course. It's not her fault they interrupted her during an important part of the day. They should have done as she told them to, and nothing more. Death was the punishment for defiance, and they all knew that. She didn't understand why they still defied her if they wanted to serve her to their full extent so badly. Oh well. There was a lot more where they came from.

_**The clock strikes five, it's time for you to strive**._

Chains were interesting to watch. They all worked so hard to bring her new friends and dolls, and all because they wished to gain her favour. Those who didn't want it didn't last for very long. They all worked so hard trying to impress her, it was almost pathetic. They all died in the end. They all failed, and yet they tried again and again. All failures, yet all so beloved. All useless, yet all needed. All weak, yet all trying their best in vain.

**_The clock strikes six, it's time for a fix._**

Lucy had recently lost a few limbs, and would daily ask for some new parts. Alyss smiled every time and replied, "Soon. Don't worry. There's a human coming."

And a human did come, though not without her chain. The human acted funny, like almost every other one to arrive in Abyss. She yelled about her problem for a few moments while Alyss attended to the chain, scarcely paying attention.

"Hey, you're very pretty, you know that? Do you think I could borrow a few pieces?"

Why did they all give her that look? The type that implied she just might be insane. She wasn't. All she was doing was looking out for the things she cared about. Just like humans wanted something they loved, she only wished for the best for her things. She was even nice enough to ask rather than just take the limbs that were needed. Whatever the human's answer would be it, wouldn't matter. Lucy was getting her parts today.

**_The clock strikes seven, looks like you didn't make it to heaven._**

"What shall we make you into? I already have lots of dolls, but I suppose one more wouldn't hurt. Oh, but what type of doll would you be? I can't think of any. Can you?"

The man stared, horrified. How could someone so vile be so innocent?? How could a child talk so calmly of death? The answers were clear. This was a child who grew up in darkness. A being that thought death was just a part of everyday life. He took a moment to laugh silently at the irony of that. This was also the only being who could grant his wish.

"No? Well then, I suppose you can't be a doll. Maybe a chain, then? Oh, yes! I have just the perfect idea! Ah, that's right!" she put a hand over her face so her index and thumb were on either side of her mouth, her middle finger under his chin with the rest curled under. Her other hand supported her arm at the elbow, "we must do something about your wish. Hm...you only sacrificed ten people . . . that's not very many. Do you think it was enough? I know! I could bring them here! That's what you wanted, right? To bring your kid back?" she dropped her arms to her sides and put on a bright smile.

"But to make it come true, you have to kill a lot more, so I'll make you into a fighting chain, okay?"

He didn't get a chance to answer. Pain exploded all over, his body rapidly changing form, losing whatever human form he had in favour of a new chain design. He screamed, louder than any scream he ever made and all of them put together. If this wasn't hell, he didn't know what was. All he knew was that the pain would soon increase, and not because of the metamorphosis.

**_The clock strikes eight, you've found fate_**

"N-no! Not yet! No!" Arms flailed trying to grab onto something stable to hold onto. The hole seemed to grow every time the hands found something. Their owner knew this had been destined to happen, but it was too soon. Far too soon. More needed to die. So many more....

The human finally fell, down a twisted rabbit hole, into nothing but black. Into exactly what they had damned so many others to. Fate had found them all too soon. Miss Fortune seemed to like to play with irony.

**_The clock strikes nine, your souls are mine._**

Thousands of dolls, and millions of chains, all of which belonged to her. At some point they had all been human, and all of which possessed a soul. In a sense, she _owned_ those souls. In exchange for granting their wishes, Alyss took it upon herself to watch over them. The best way to do that was to own them and have them do exactly as she told them to.

So many wonderful servants. So many wonderful things to do to all of them. They all made such beautiful sounds before they died. They all turned such a pretty colour when they died. She couldn't wait for them to make a mistake. Couldn't wait to destroy what she owned. Alyss couldn't wait for them to die. She couldn't wait for more souls to own.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun.**

**Because you have read already, would you be kind enough to the second part of R&R?**

**Even if you don't, thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
